Effervescent Teen
by Maggie95
Summary: Il existe une classe d'élèves qui étudie la nuit. Sachi Fukumi est totalement subjuguée par eux. Cependant, sa meilleure amie ne les aime pas du tout et ne tolère pas de la voir fantasmer ainsi. Cet ambiance idyllique fait tomber comme des mouches les plus simples d'esprit qui ne voient pas l'ombre du secret que cachent leurs camarades. Découvriront-elles quelque chose ?


Effervescent Teen

La plupart du temps, lorsqu'on cherche désespérément quelque chose et que cette chose est introuvable, elle apparaît quand on s'y attend le moins.

C'était le cas pour ma brosse à cheveux que je tentais d'attraper sous mon lit après avoir retourner toute ma chambre quelques jours plutôt. En effet, j'avais du emprunter celle de ma colocataire car le jour de sa disparition j'étais déjà très en retard et donc je n'avais pas trop le temps de la chercher. Et c'est trois jours après que je l'aperçois alors que je ramassais mon eye-liner qui avait rouler sous mon lit. Foutu brosse à cheveux ! Ou était-tu passé lorsque j'avais vraiment besoin de toi ?!

Bon passons. J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Sachi Fukumi et je suis actuellement dans la day-class. Mon passe temps favoris est de fantasmer sur le plus beau garçon de la terre et même de l'univers ! Vous trouverez sûrement que j'exagère mais si vous le voyez je suis sur que vous craquerez. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est à moi alors pas touche !

Revenons donc à nos moutons. Je suis donc dans la day-class mais il existe aussi la night-class qui est exclusivement peuplée de personnes disons ... magnifiques ... sublimes... aucun mot pourrait vraiment exprimer leur beauté. Des êtres hors du commun. Cependant, ma meilleure amie n'est pas du même avis que moi, c'est pour cela qu'on se dispute souvent ces derniers temps. C'est aussi pour cela que je vais avec un groupe de filles (qu'elle n'aime pas) voir les élèves de la night-class quand ils sortent de leur dortoir pour aller en cours. Tous les soirs à la même heure, toutes les fans et moi-même nous rassemblons devant leur portail pour les acclamer et les approcher. Les deux chargés de discipline essayent tout bien que mal de nous retenir mais la plupart du temps ils se font ensevelir ou écraser enfin je dirai plutôt la fille parce que l'autre est un peu (beaucoup) taciturne et reste dans son coin à regarder. Et lorsqu'il voit qu'elle est dépassée par les évènements, il vole à son secours (nonchalamment) en crachant un ordre que personne n'ose contredire. Il fout trop la trouille ! Rien qu'avec un regard il peut nous foudroyer sur place ! C'est tout le contraire de mon cher Idole-sempaï ! Lui, il est tellement beau, intelligent, gentil, charmeur, drôle, ... Bref il est P-A-R-F-A-I-T !

Je m'égare encore là ...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et une jeune fille apparu dans l'encadrement. Elle s'avança vers son lit et y déversa toutes ses affaires de bain. Une trousse à maquillage et une serviette mouillée tombèrent sur le sol avec un petit bruit sourd. Elle les ramassa et les fourra dans un sac posé dans un coin.

- « Tu me fais toujours la tête ? Demandais-je.

- Bien sur que non ! Pourquoi tu me pose cette question ? Répondit-elle en me tournant le dos.

- Tu me fais toujours la tête, affirmais-je sans prendre en compte ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour si peu. Je n'ai juste pas envie de reparler de ce sujet ... comment dire ... sensible ? Dit-elle cette fois en me faisant face.

- Ok ...

- Allez ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche sinon on va être en retard !

- Ben voyons il nous reste encore une demi-heure avant le début des cours. Tu es toujours aussi studieuse !

- Et toi pas assez ! Répondit-elle avec un petit rire en sortant de la chambre. »

Arrivées devant le bâtiment, nous y entrâmes et nous nous arrêtâmes rapidement puisqu'un attroupement de filles bouchait le passage. Une voix masculine émergea des cris féminins et je put entendre :

- « Excusez-nous, Mesdemoiselles, mais nous sommes pressés aujourd'hui. Nous devons nous rendre chez le directeur alors si vous pouviez dégager le passage ne serait-ce qu'un p... » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une marrée de filles l'ensevelit (plus ceux qui était avec lui je supposais).

Je restais figée devant ce spectacle déroutant. Ma meilleure amie à côté me tira la manche pour me réveiller. Je la regardais et découvrait un air de pur colère sur son visage.

- Hé oh ! Réveilles-toi Sachi ! Ça fait cinq fois que je t'appelle !

- Excuses-moi, je rêvassais.

- Et bien, ça t'arrive souvent ces derniers temps ! Allez on bouge. » Dit-elle en me tirant vers la porte de la salle de classe.

Soudain, une voix froide retentit dans le couloir et un silence s'installa. La foule s'écarta et je pus voir trois jeunes hommes (au milieu des filles qui s'étaient écartées pour se retourner vers le nouveau venu) ainsi qu'un quatrième qui arrivait à l'opposé. C'était lui qui avait crié. Son regard balaya les alentours.

- « Merci, Kiryu. C'est gentil de nous aider. Tenta le garçon blond à l'air toujours gentil.

- Dégagez maintenant. Ordonna le dénommé Kiryu en foudroyant du regard les filles qui déguerpir sur le champs. Et vous, ayez l'amabilité de créer moins de problèmes quand vous vous déplacez » en s'adressant au groupe de garçons qui était composé de Takuma Ichijo, de Kaname Kuran et de Wild-sempaï comme j'aime l'appeler (et quelques autres bêcheuses). Ce n'est pas un défilé ici. Vos fans doivent aller travailler maintenant.

Ma manche m'attira à l'intérieur de la salle de classe où s'étaient réfugiées les filles de tout à l'heure ainsi que les garçons qui étaient arrivés avant l'incident et donc je ne pus entendre la suite de cette altercation. (dommage, c'était tellement croustillant !) Ma meilleure amie s'assit à la troisième rangée à notre place habituelle et je la suivi. Elle avait l'air tellement furieuse que les traits de son visage étaient crispés. Elle jeta ses affaires sur la table et commença à écrire.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je perplexe.

- A ton avis ?!

- Bah...

- Comme d'habitude tu as oublié qu'on avait un contrôle en première heure. Ça te fatigue pas d'être aussi bête ? Répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de ses notes alors qu'elle avait posé son crayon dans sa trousse.

- Sympa, merci. Toujours aussi aimable le matin. Enfin je devrai dire que tu l'es tous les jours. »

Elle se tourna vers moi et son visage se détendit pour prendre un air désolé.

- « Oh pardon, Sachi. Je suis vraiment désolée mais tu sais comment je suis avant un devoir surveillé. Toujours à stresser pour rien comme tu le dis si bien.

- Je le sais mais ce n'est pas la seule raison.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais tu sais aussi que je n'aime pas ces gens. Et quand je vois que toi tu les admires autant ça me fait rager. Des fois j'ai l'impression que tu leur accordes plus d'importance qu'à moi.

- Mais non, Ayami. Je te l'ai déjà répété un million de fois.

- Oui mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée. »

Nous ne pûmes continuer cette conversation car le professeur arriva à cet instant. Le cours s'écoula au ralentit. Le contrôle allait faire chuter ma moyenne puisqu'il avait été d'une telle difficulté que j'avais répondu à seulement quatre questions. Ma voisine, elle, avait fini le test avant tous le monde en ayant répondu partout.

La sonnerie retentit dans le couloir et je sortis de la classe soulagée en compagnie d'Ayami. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien en nous dirigeant vers la sortie. Des élèves nous bousculaient en passant à côté et un groupe de trois garçons arriva devant nous. Le premier était brun aux yeux marrons et ses deux acolytes avaient les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus ou verts. Ces derniers avaient une carrure d'armoire à glace alors que le brun avait l'air frêle par rapport à eux. Ainsi, celui-ci prit la parole en s'adressant à mon amie :

- « Alors comment ça va aujourd'hui ? La pêche ? Bref j'avais quelque chose de plus important à te demander. Tu sais le devoir en maths à faire pour demain tu l'as fini ? Parce que j'ai un petit problème, j'ai perdu ma feuille avec la consigne alors je me disais que tu pourrai peut être nous passer ta copie pour qu'on voit un peu ce qu'i faire et ce que t'as fait.

- Heu ... répondit mon amie, rouge de gène. Elle était de nature très timide et n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer devant les autres. C'est pour cela que la plupart du temps ils se servaient d'elle. En gros, elle se faisait marcher sur les pieds sans jamais pouvoir dire ce qu'elle pensait.

- Allez quoi. C'est pas grand chose ce que je te demande. »

Je tournai la tête vers elle et senti son mal-aise. Il s'approcha d'elle .

- « Arrêtes ton char. Elle n'en as rien faire de ton numéro de charme et elle ne veut pas faire ton boulot à ta place. Vas donc te cultiver un peu ça te remplira le cerveau et ça te changera. Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais on a autre chose de mieux à faire que de discuter avec des pauvres mecs.

- Eh ! Tu te prends pour qui, toi ?!

- Pour moi-même. Allez salut ! Dis-je en emportant Ayami encore sous le choc à l'extérieur.

- Pfff ! Franchement comment peut-on être aussi bête ?! »

Nous nous assîmes sur un banc et restâmes un moment sans parler. Ayami fixait le bâtiment sans expression sur le visage. Je demandai :

- « Ça va ?

- Aussi bien que si on m'avait jetée dans les toilettes et qu'on avait tiré la chasse d'eau.

- Sympa la comparaison. Tu sais, tu devrais exprimer tes opinions de vive voie plutôt que de regarder les gens sans pourvoir dire quelque chose. C'est pas comme ça que les autres vont te comprendre. Surtout lui. Il est aussi bête que ses pieds.

- Dis pas ça, répondit-elle doucement.

- Bien sur que si. Tu as vu comment il te traite ? Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu fais pour vouloir sortir avec lui ...

- Et bien nous avons le même problème, dit-elle brusquement.

- Comment ça ?

- Toi, tu admires la night-class. Moi c'est lui. Tout cela en dépit de notre meilleure amie.

- Hum tu as raison, répondis-je évasive. Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les élèves de la night-class ?

- Ils sont trop parfait. Ils attirent l'attention avec un physique qui sort de l'ordinaire alors qu'ils ont une aura bizarre et des comportements étranges ... Ils font froid dans le dos ... répondit Ayami. Bref des gens à qui je ne peut pas faire confiance.

- Mouaiff » marmonnais-je alors que la sonnerie retentissait et que nous nous dirigions vers la salle de classe.

Les deux heures de cours se passèrent comme les autres. La longue tirade du professeur de géographie m'avait presque endormie et Ayami avait bien rit lorsqu'elle m'avait vu rattraper ma tête juste avant le choc avec la table. Résultat : une heure de colle pour toutes les deux ainsi que trois amies devant nous qui avait éclatés de rire trop fort lorsqu'elles aussi m'avaient vu. C'est avec cela que nous finissions le cour et que nous allâmes au réfectoire.

La pause déjeuné fut de courte durée puisqu'il fallait aller en cours de biologie qui s'écoula en clin-d'oeil ce qui me surpris. Un autre cours de deux heures s'enchaîna à ce dernier et l'heure de colle arriva plus vite que je ne l'aurai espéré. En effet, je redoutais ce moment puisque cela m'empêchait de voir Idole-sempaï mais d'un autre côté peut être que j'aurai une chance de le voir sans toute la foule. Peut être que je le verrai quand je sortirai et que lui entrerai pour aller en cours. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me faire des films ! En plus à quoi ça me servirai de le voir puisqu'il ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Oh et puis mince ! C'est pour mon bonheur personnel, le reste je m'en fiche. (Des fois je me trouve égoïste quand même.)

Le professeur nous donna des lignes à copier comme quoi nous devions faire moins de bruits en cours et patati patata (comme si j'allais le faire. Pff ! Qu'ils sont naïfs ces profs !) et il sortis de la salle. Une demi-heure passa. Mes amies et moi avions pratiquement terminé le travail à faire lorsque tout d'un coup Erika éclata de rire. Tous le monde se tourna vers elle.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kaoru.

- J'ai pensé à un truc d'un coup et ça m'a fait rire.

- Et ?

- Et c'était drôle.

- Mais on s'en fiche de ça. A quoi tu pensais ?

- Vous allez me prendre pour une folle. Mais je me suis dis que peut être qu'on va pouvoir les croiser si ça ce trouve !

- Hein ?! C'est pas clair ce que tu dis ! M'écriais-je alors qu'Ayami, inquiète, demandait :

- Qui donc ?

- Bah la night-class voyons !

- Ça serai génial ! S'écria Miyoko.

- Oh oui alors ! Renchérit Kaoru.

- Alors c'est décidé ! On part à leur recherche !

- Mais ... On a pas fini ... s'inquiéta Ayami.

- On s'en fiche. De toute façon, il vérifiera pas. » Répondit Erika.

Toutes les cinq, nous sortîmes de la classe et nous engouffrâmes dans le couloir. Nous atteignîmes la porte et une brise nous enveloppa nous faisant frissonner. Le soleil s'était couché et le nuit sans étoile ne nous aidait pas dans notre progression. Nous longeâmes la lisière de la forêt pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que nous arrivâmes devant un portail.

- « Pourquoi on est là au fait ? Demanda soudain Miyoko faisant sursauter les autres.

- Bah pour voir la night-class, non ? Répondit Ayami, incertaine.

- Oui mais ils sont déjà sortis de leur pavillon et sont sûrement dans leur salle de classe. On les a raté et puis on est bête aussi, pourquoi on y a pas pensé ?

- Moi en tout cas, j'avais envie de sortir et arrêter de travailler.

- Oh arrêtes un peu, Kaoru. Ne me dis pas que tu ne voulais pas les voir parce que ce serai mentir ! Répondit Erika brusquement.

- Oui bah c'est pas moi qui me met à rire toute seule sur une idée stupide ! » S'écria Kaoru.

Erika ouvrit la bouche mais Ayami fut plus rapide :

- « Vous pouvez pas arrêter de vous disputer ?! C'est pas le moment les filles !

- Calmes-toi Ayami. Personnes vas te sauter dessus et te manger, me moquais-je sous le regard noir de ma meilleure amie.

- Bon. On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Miyoko.

- Et si on faisait un petit tour dans la forêt ? Proposa Erika.

- Encore une de tes idées stupides ! Répondit Kaoru agressivement.

- Non c'est pas bête. Qu'en penses-tu Sachi ? Demanda Miyoko alors que j'acquiesçai. Et toi, Ayami ? Continua-t-elle en se tournant vers elle.

- Heu ... Ben ... je ...

- Tu n'es qu'une froussarde, la provoquais-je.

- B ... bien sur ... que non ... je ... Allons-y alors ! Bégaya-t-elle en se dirigeant à l'intérieur de la forêt. J'adorais faire ça. Niark niark je suis sadique.

- Bon bah y'a pas le choix » murmura Kaoru alors que tous le monde pénétrait dans la forêt et donc personne ne put l'entendre.

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans un endroit où les arbres autour de nous formaient un toit et quatre murs végétales. Je m'assis au centre suivit par les autres quelques secondes plus tard. Un ange passa. Puis deux. Puis trois. Et au quatrième, un bruit nous fîmes sursauter. Nous nous relevâmes à l'unisson. Un autre bruit. Il se rapprochait. J'avais les jambes qui tremblaient et les mains moites. À côté de moi, les filles se resserraient et nous ne formâmes plus qu'un petit troupeau de filles collées dos à dos. Le souffle court, je m'approchait courageusement de l'origine du bruit.

Soudain, un homme me sauta littéralement dessus. Une odeur fétide émanait de lui. Je me débattais, mais rien n'y faisait, j'étais prise au piège. J'entendis les filles crier et appeler à l'aide. Mes mains plaquées au sol je ne pouvais rien faire. Il m'écrasait de tout son poids et approchait son visage du mien alors que je bougeais dans tout les sens.

Tout à coup, il se releva et sauta par dessus mon corps. Je me relevais également pour observer le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Kaoru avait pris un long et lourd bout de bois et faisait barrière avec lui en protégeant mes amies derrière elle. Par cette acte courageux, je pris moi aussi une grosse branche et l'abattis sur la tête de l'homme qui se retourna pour me faire face. Ses yeux sortaient de leur orbite et ses cheveux emmêler retombaient sur ses épaules. Il sourit, faisant apparaître deux longues dents jaunes.

- « Tu voulais m'avoir par derrière, hein ? Méchante fille ! » S'écria-t-il avant de se jeter sur moi à nouveau.

Je brandis le bâton en position de défense. Il fondit sur moi à une vitesse surhumain. Dans ma chute, je me cognai la tête sur une racine particulièrement dure. Quelle idée aussi de laisser traîner ses racines !

Devant moi, mes amies essayaient d'attirer l'attention de l'individu mais sans succès. Je sentis du sang couler le long de mon crâne et l'odeur fétide se rapprocher de moi. Plus il s'approchait et plus les cris de mes amies redoublaient d'intensité. Les appels au secours aussi.

Sans je puisse comprendre ce qui se passait il planta ses dents dans mon cou provoquant une douleur aigu à cette endroit.

- « Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?!

- Il est en train de lui boire du sang ! »

Deux bruits sourds successifs retentirent dans la nuit m'indiquant que deux de mes amies s'était évanouie. Elles n'étaient plus que deux pour m'aider. Ma vue commençait à se brouiller.

Avec un ultime effort et grâce à l'adrénaline je pus le repousser à à peine vingt centimètres de moi ce qui me permis de me relever en chancelant.

Soudain, un bras me rattrapa et l'individu partit en poussière devant nos yeux ahuris. Takuma Ichijo me retenait sans difficulté et Idole-sempaï ainsi que Wild-sempaï apparurent devant nous. L'un une arme à la main et l'autre les bras croisés d'une nonchalance presque exaspérante.

Je regardais mon sauveur qui me soutenait en souriant.

- « Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il.

- Très bien. Dis-je en rougissant.

- Je crois que Takuma t'a piqué une de tes fans, Hanabusa » marmonna Wild-sempaï.

Sur ce je m'évanouis pour me réveiller le lendemain sans souvenir.

C'est à partir de ce jour que je suis tombée amoureuse de Takuma Ichijo sans en comprendre la raison. Comme quoi, on peut tomber amoureuse du jour au lendemain sans raison ...


End file.
